nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful Wizard of Quads
is a one hour special episode of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It is the final episode produced in Season 3 and it serves as the season finale. It premiered on August 5, 2017. Plot Summary When Dawn does not get the part of Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz, she goes on a mission to prove she deserves the role. While rehearsal, she accidentally dropped one of the props on Rose. After that, she got hit with another one of the props. Dawn soon realizes she is in Oz, then she meets another Dorothy (Rose). They both race to the Wizard of Oz to find out who is the real Dorothy. When they get there, Dawn realizes that her brothers, (The Cowardly Lion, The Tin Man, and The Scarecrow) went to get Dorothy's shoes for Dawn to help prove she is the real Dorothy. But, they got captured the the Wicked Witch. The Wizard of Dawn tells Dawn that she is the real Dorothy because of her actions. It takes your actions and what's on the inside that creates who you are. Then Dawn returns home and apologizes for what she has said and done. Unfortunately, Rose hurts her ankle. Dawn took her place as Dorothy in The Wizard of Oz. Full Plot Auditions When Dawn learns that Tom's Get Sporty is hosting a theatrical performance of "The Wizard of Oz", she signs up to audition for the role of Dorothy. She says she was born to play Dorothy and has always dreamt about playing Dorothy since she was a little girl. Dawn's brothers refuse to sign up. Mae signs up to play The Good Witch. Miles is very indecisive about the role he wants to audition for. Natlee says she wants to be director because she loves power. Avery wants to audition for a witch because they're scary! Franco makes fun of Tom's Get Sporty and doesn't see why they were selected to host a play. Zip it, Franco! The Harper Quads are impressed to see a favorite actress, Ericka Knighty who previously played the role of Dorothy. Dawn tells Ericka how much she admires her for that role. Ericka tells them that she is going to direct the play. This makes Natlee disappointed because she wanted to direct the play. She becomes the director's assistant. Dawn's brothers are big fans of Ericka; so they decide to audition as well. * Nicky signs up for The Cowardly Lion in search for courage. * Ricky signs up for The Tin Woodman in search for a heart. * Dicky signs up for The Scarecrow in search for brains. Dawn's plans to become a star is threatened when Rose Durkin arrives to audition for the role of Dorothy. Rose has played the lead role in many school plays and she always wins anything she auditions for. This makes Dawn nervous and pushes her to prove that she's the real Dorothy by trying to look like Dorothy. While rehearsing with her brothers and Mae, Dawn gets carried away in trying to become Dorothy that she fails to fully learn her lines properly. She's got the Dorothy dress. All she needs is Dorothy shoes but she can't find the perfect shoes. Ericka tells her a store where she usually sends all of her old shoes where Dawn will find the Dorothy shoes that Ericka used. Rose overhears the conversation and is determined to get the shoes before Dawn does. Nicky, Ricky and Dicky offer to get the shoes for Dawn so that she can rehearse her lines more. The boys stand outside while waiting for the store to be opened. Rose Durkin approaches them and tricks them into getting lollipop at "For Suckers Only" where there's only four left. While the boys are away, Rose gets the Dorothy shoes and shows them off. The boys realize that they've been tricked. So, they make fake Dorothy shoes for Dawn. During the audition, Dawn makes a lot of simple mistakes because she failed to learn her lines. For example, she says, "There's no place like ham" instead of "home". When she tries to tap her shoes, the glittery cover blows away, realizing that they're fake shoes. Rose auditions and gets the role. Dawn insists that she's the real Dorothy and blames her brothers for not getting her the real Dorothy shoes. But Mae stands up to Dawn, telling her that she let herself down by being too obsessed with looking like Dorothy instead of learning her lines. Dawn begs the director to let her be Dorothy but the director says that she's already made her choice. Instead, she asks Dawn to become part of the stage crew. While Rose is rehearsing, Dawn starts mocking her and gets carried away until she forgets what she was holding. She accidentally drops a prop on Rose, making her fall down. Avery and Dawn's brothers assume that Dawn did it on purpose to sabotage Rose. Before Dawn can explain herself, she gets knocked by a giant witch hat. She falls on the floor... unconscious. While lying down, Dawn starts dreaming that she's in Oz... Dawn's Dream in Oz Dawn wakes up and realizes that everything looks different. She's not in Boulder anymore. She's in Oz. Her brothers are there too in their character costumes. Rose is lying under a huge piece of prop. Twisty and the Munchkins ask her who she is and she says she's Dorothy. They disagree, claiming that she doesn't have Dorothy shoes. So, she takes shoes from Rose to prove that she's Dorothy. Rose wakes up and claims that she's the real Dorothy. They all break into a song where Dawn and Rose fight over who the real Dorothy is. After the song, the Wicked Witch pretending to be Rose, tricks Nicky, Ricky and Dicky into giving her the Dorothy shoes. Dawn adds this to the list of instances that her brothers have let her down. But they insist that this is the first time they've let her down in Oz. The Good Witch (Mae) tells them about the Wicked Witch and where to find the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Dawn sets out on a journey to look for the Wizard to prove that she is the real Dorothy. On the way, she finds the Tree (Miles) and asks for the fastest route to get to the Wizard. The Tree is very undecisive and keeps giving her pros and cons of each route, making it confusing and difficult for Dawn to make a decision. This takes so long that Rose catches up with Dawn. Dawn impatiently chooses the path she believes is less dangerous and Rose follows her. Mae dings herself to Miles (the Tree) and reveals that Miles had confused the paths and that Rose and Dawn in fact have chosen the more dangerous path. Dawn and Rose arrive at the Wizard's office and find Natlee at the desk. She doesn't let them speak to the Wizard right away. So, she keeps them waiting impatiently. The Wizard of Oz eventually comes out to speak to Dawn and it turns out to be Tom Harper. He is later accompanied by his wife, Anne. Dawn gets confidence that they will choose her as the real Dorothy since they're her parents. Unfortunately, Tom and Anne spend too much time trying to figure out what to order for dinner before they can announce their decision. Meanwhile, Nicky, Ricky and Dicky are determined to prove that they care about Dawn. So, they set out on their own adventure to find the Wicked Witch and get the Dorothy shoes back. On arrival, they find a hologram of the shoes in the middle of the room. Avery is one of the witch's minions and watches the boys from a distance. They walk towards the hologram, believing that it's the real shoes. The wicked witch traps them in a cage. The boys are held hostage next to [[w:c:thethundermans:Dr. Colosso|'Dr. Colosso']] who is a supervillain from The Thundermans and was defeated and turned into a pet bunny by the Thundermans. Colosso tells the Harpers that he is trapped here as a punishment for using a slide without permission. The Wicked Witch prepares some potion to turn them into soup. First, she wants to do a test with Dr. Colosso saying that she wants to make him soup. Dr. Colosso refuses at first claiming that soup is overrated, pretending that he doesn't understand what the Witch wants to turn him into soup. Under pressure from the Witch, Colosso tastes the potion. Colosso starts to turn by first developing monkey wings, which Avery says are cute. The boys get scared. Back at the Wizard of Oz's place, Mae finds Dawn and Rose still waiting for the Wizard to announce the real Dorothy. Mae shows Dawn a live feed of Nicky, Ricky and Dicky locked up in the cage by the Wicked Witch. At first, Dawn dismisses them but then overhears them talking about how they're sure Dawn will come to save them. She feels guilty and tells the Wizard that she has to go save her brothers, even if that means losing the role of Dorothy to Rose. Rose declares herself the real Dorothy and is left with the Wizard as Dawn leaves to save her brothers. On arriving at the Wicked Witch's house, Dawn disguises herself as a witch mannequin in order to get close to the cage and get her brothers out. She gets her brothers out of the cage but the Wicked Witch busts them. She is about to destroy them when the Wizard of Oz teleports in and turns her into a toad. The Harper Quads thank the Wizard for saving them. The Wizard of Oz declares that Dawn is the real Dorothy. He explains that being Dorothy means acting like Dorothy and not looking like Dorothy. Dawn taps her shoes together to get back home. Back to Reality Dawn wakes up at Tom's Get Sporty stage where she had collapsed. Her family and friends are standing right by her side worried if she is going to be okay. She tells them that she just came back from Oz and of course they don't believe her. She agrees that she was unfair to her brothers and should have tried to act more like Dorothy instead of being obsessed with Dorothy's physical appearance. Dawn gives up the role of Dorothy to Rose. Fortunately or unfortunately, Rose gets hurt on stage. The director casts Dawn as Dorothy in the The Wizard of Oz. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper / Dorothy *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper / The Tin Man *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper / The Scarecrow *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper / The Cowardly Lion *Allison Munn as Anne Harper / Co-Wizard of Oz *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper / The Wizard of Oz *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine / Good Witch Recurring Cast * Siena Agudong as Natlee * Theodore John Barnes as Miles * Isabella Revel as Avery * Gage Petrone as Franco Guest Starring * Jade Pettyjohn as Rose Durkin / Dorothy * Tia Mowry as Ericka Knighty / Witch * Gabby Douglas as Twisty * Angelina Capozzoli as Flippy * Kate Lin as Spinny * Saryna Garcia as Vault * Mica Giovanni as Munchkin * Dana Snyder as Dr. Colosso (voice) Continuity * It had been shown in Go Hollywood that the quads are fans of The Thundermans. This explains why Dr. Colosso appears in Dawn's dream in this episode. * Dawn has been harsh on her brothers for ruining everything on multiple other episodes, including Not-So-Sweet Charity. Trivia *The title and most of the episode are a reference the 1900 novel and play, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz". *This is the Season 3 finale. * Dr. Colosso is a character on another Nickelodeon show, The Thundermans. ** This is the second time NRDD has shown Thundermans characters/cast. The first time was in the Go Hollywood special. This proves that The Thundermans and NRDD share the same universe. ** Note: This is not a continuity error even though Thundermans has been confirmed as a TV show in NRDD universe in Go Hollywood. Dr. Colosso here was in Dawn's dream which can include both real people and characters from TV shows. ** This is the second time Dana Snyder was on the show. The first one was "Go Hollywood". * Jade Pettyjohn is the 4th person from the Nickelodeon show School of Rock to guest star in the show. * "Sudden Mom" is a parody of the 2013 show "Instant Mom". "Julie and Julie" is a parody of the 1994 show "Sister, Sister" * This the most musical episode of the series. * Gabby Douglas is the third sports player to guest star in the series along with Candace Parker and Alex Morgan Gallery Dorothy_vs_Dorothy.jpg|The real Dorothy Dawn_Fighting_For_Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy vs Dorothy Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy Wizard_of_Quds_3.jpg|Dorothy cast Wizard of Quads 1.png|The Wonderful Wizard of Quads Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes Airing in 2017